Werewolf luffy
by fnaf40265
Summary: Luffy gets turned into a werewolf. See how it effects his personality.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

The marks

Luffy and the straw hat crew had arrived at a cursed island. The crew thought it was another island but they were terribly wrong. Luffy of course headed out without any warning onto the island. Nami told zoro and robin to go look for Luffy. Chopper wanted to tag along in case anything happens, but robin said he should stay for Luffy to have someone to come back to. Robin had bloomed eyes all around only to find Luffy on the ground. Robin yelled to zoro, "Luffy! He's unconscious!" Zoro said, "WHAT!?" They both rushed to Luffy. Zoro saw a three clawed scratch mark on his back while he was carrying his hurt, unconscious, captain to the sunny. Robin told chopper to come out immediately. Chopper saw the claw marks on Luffy's back and rushed him to chopper's medical room. Robin fallowing. Luffy was waking up and saw himself in chopper's room. He asked chopper how he got there, but then he remembered what happened. Luffy's clawed scars made him loose consciousness again. Chopper yell, "LUFFY!?" One last time. The crew had returned from the town when chopper came out seeing the crew. The crew asked what happened, but chopper would barely speak. Chopper finally said, "Luffy's unconscious." The crew in shock asked what happened. Chopper said he didn't know. Chopper said all he came back with was three scratch marks that scard. When sanji said I'll make some meat for the idiot, Luffy opened the door. Chopper said in shock, "Luffy?! Why are you up?" Luffy said, "meat?! Where's the meat?!" Nami laughed to lighten things. "Tipical captain," she said. The crew was less concerned. Around dinner time Luffy was the first at the table. He was waiting to sink his teeth into the meat that was cooking. Dinner was ready...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What's happening?!

When sanji put the meat on the table after the crew showed up, Luffy's vision began to blur. Zoro asked Luffy what was wrong but got no answer. Robin noticed Luffy staring at the meat for a long time. Robin then said, "Luffy you can eat you know." Luffy snapped out of it and grabbed all of the meat, his eyes were yellow but no one noticed. Luffy then got up and left. The crew saw their captain acting weird so they asked robin to watch him. Robin bloomed an eye on his hat watching Luffy fall asleep on the ground. Robin reported to the crew that Luffy was sleeping on the ground. The crew had noticed Luffy had not been his cheerful self, soon they called a meeting excluding Luffy. The crew had talked about Luffy's new behavior and decided to confront him in the morning. When the crew all went to bed and were asleep, Luffy had gotten up quickly and quietly. No one even knew he left till they heard a crash in the kitchen. Sanji was the first to get up and see what happened. When he came to the kitchen with the lights off he saw a fuzzy figure with two glowing yellow eyes. Sanji freaked out and turned on the lights only to witness a wolf. The wolf was standing on two legs like a human. Sanji then saw Luffy's hat on the wolf's back and tried to grab it. Sanji was yelling at the wolf to let it go. Robin came in and saw sanji and the wolf fighting over the hat until the wolf stretched its arm howling. Sanji knew what was coming and dodged. Robin went up to the wolf with sanji trying to stop her. Robin saw the wolf's scare under his eye and his brown eyes show again knowing it was Luffy. Robin then said, "Luffy?" The wolf howled then rubbed his head against her. Sanji was shocked seeing this. Robin said to sanji, "I think our captain wants meat." Sanji got up slowly then walked over to get the meat. Luffy soon pounced on him trying to get the meat away from him when robin said, "wait!" Luffy then stopped and sat. Sanji confused asked robin how she knew how to train him. Robin said she didn't know. Sanji put the meat in front of Luffy then walked away. Robin said, eat so Luffy ate. Zoro came in and saw the fuzzy figure with the straw hat wagging its tail. Luffy pounced on zoro licking his face and wagging his tail. Zoro said get off so Luffy got off. He asked robin what happened and she explained. Zoro said so Luffy is a dog and takes orders from her and zoro. She then said, "basically yes." Zoro face palmed his head. We need to keep him in control. The night began to fade and the sun came up. Luffy falling to the ground falling asleep loosing his fur. The crew walked in and saw zoro, sanji, and robin. Nami noticed Luffy on the floor...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When he awoke

Luffy woke up with drowsy eyes. He said, "I felt like I didn't sleep at all." Luffy looked at zoro, then robin, then sanji. They had a confused look on their faces. Luffy had no idea once so ever what happened. Luffy conserned ask robin what was wrong, robin told Luffy to fallow her to the library. So Luffy followed. Franky curious of why the two left, ( because Luffy hated reading ) followed slowly behind. Robin closed the door and locked it so franky put his ear to the wall. Luffy robin said. Have your senses hightend? Luffy said, "yes franky is out side the door listening, sanji is making fish for dinner ( Luffy's eyes turning yellow ) and zoro is lifting weights." Robin noticed that Luffy's eyes turning yellow and said, "Luffy don't." Luffy paused and said, "oh no I dazed off again." Robin said, "no Luffy you didn't daze off. You're a werewolf and are hungry for animal meat." Luffy said, "WHAT?!" In a panicked voice, Franky still listening. Luffy said, "okay don't tell the others, I don't want them to worry." Robin agreed. Franky thought to himself, _captain's orders._ Leaving the door. Luffy went to go fishing with usopp when he heard sanji say, "snack time!" Luffy ran up to sanji like a dog, then begged. Others watching... Sanji said, "wait Luffy for the others." Luffy was tired of waiting and growled at sanji. Zoro observing saw Luffy's eyes start turning orange. Zoro yelled, "Luffy come here." Luffy's eyes turned brown again and he came. Sanji was shocked and hated the fact his life had been saved by zoro. Luffy said, "sorry I want meat." Zoro said, "try not to hurt sanji okay?" Luffy agreed. Later on dusk was arriving when the crew sat down to eat dinner. The sun finally went down. Robin noticed immediately and asked zoro to bring Luffy to the library. Luffy was on the floor his eyes turning yellow, fur growing all over, canine teeth growing longer, and claws forming. Zoro told sanji to help him pin down Luffy. Sanji said why don't you tell him to sit? Zoro said, "I hate to say it but that shitty cook is right." Luffy howled. A full moon was waking his animal side. Luffy's eyes turned red...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luffy stays a wolf?!

Luffy growled and stretched his arm grabbing the mast of the ship landing on the crows nest. Robin and zoro kept saying Luffy come, but it didn't work. Now Luffy was under the full moon and howled again. Luffy jumped down onto his Hined legs walking towards sanji. Luffy then growled "were is the food?" Sanji not wanting his captain or himself to get hurt so he pointed. Luffy glared with dark red eyes and said, "there?" Sanji nodded. Usopp wasn't scared of Luffy so usopp snuck up behind him putting sea prisim cuffs on Luffy's wrists. Luffy fell out of weakness. Luffy said, " you- bastard I want food!" Luffy soon fell unconscious from weakness and the fact that day break was near. Luffy now asleep in the sun lost his fur. Sanji said, "how long is this going to last?" Robin frowned and said for ever. The crew was sad but decided to stay with Luffy all the way till the end. Luckily Luffy could still achieve his goal to be king of the Pirates. The crew was content on that...


End file.
